


Welcome home.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Angst, Basement Gerard Way, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Violence, Moving Out, Name-Calling, Self-Harm, Slurs, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: "You know I love you."Frank whispered, and yeah. He really loved Gerard. He loved Gerards small teeth and his dorky laugh. He loved Gerards strength to carry on. It sort of dawned on him that maybe it wasn't just love, maybe he was in love. He watched Gerard tuck his hair behind his ear, feeling his stomach swoop. Yeah, he was defiently in love. Frank wasn't even surprised.





	Welcome home.

The rain had Frank soaked in seconds, drencing his hoodie as he tried to pull the soggy hood up over his head with a groan. He glanced at the shed and debated grabbing his bike, it would make the mile long trip so much easier but if he bumped into something, there was a chance his mom would wake up and kill him. Frank knew he was dumb as hell, and that his lungs would hate his guts tomorrow yet he couldn't bring himself to care. He kept his head down as he walked, watching his boors splash water over his shins. Winter sucked, and Frank couldn't wait for summer when he could sneak out in peace. He didn't even knock on the Ways door, just pushed it open until he could slip inside. 

"The floor."Gerard pouted, earning a middle finger in return. Douchebag. Frank slipped off his soggy clothes and carried them downstairs, only pausing to strip of his boxers and pull on a pair of Gerards and a hoodie before going back upstairs. He could smell melting cheese, his stomach grumbling in response.

"Welcome home, Gee." Frank squeezed his shoulder on the way to the coffee machine before glancing at the clock. 2 hours until Frank had to head home.

"Was only gone for a few months."

"6 months, dickbag."Frank mumbled and stole half of Gerards sandwich, relaxing against the wooded chair. Gerard made an unhappy noise and closed his sketchpad.

"You visited."Gerard mumbled, and yeah Frank did visit. Every weekend he practically lived in that dumb hospital. 

"I missed you."Frank admitted. He was glad to see Gerard in something other than grey slacks and a to big hoodie. 

"Me too. Mom hid the knifes. I had to rip my toastie apart."

Frank snorted and nodded.

"I'll get you one of those toddler knifes."Frank joked, grinning at the shove. Gerard was smiling behind his hair, and it had been so long since Frank seen that. Jesus, he was never letting Gerard go again.

"Whatcha working on, Gee?"

"Vampires. Not done yet. I'll show you later."

Frank hummed and took a mouthful of coffee before Donna walked into the kitchen, looking exhausted as she refilled her mug. Exhausted was Donnas permenant mood since she found Gerard foaming at the mouth all those months ago. Frank tried to block the terrified scream that rattled threw the house, him and Mikey were down the basement stairs just in time to see Gerard have a seizure. Frank never wanted to see it again.

"Hows school going Frankie?"

"School sucks. I got asked to prom, dunno if i should go."

"Yeah, how come?"

"I'm not really into her."Frank admitted, glancing up when he heard Gerard snort.

"Yeah, cause you like dick."

Frank mumbled something and lay his head on the table. He felt Gerards long fingers in his hair, twisting slightly.

"We can spend your prom here getting fat as fuck."

Frank snorted and rolled his head to the side, meeting Gerards soft eyes. The rain was heavier now, rattling the window panes as Donna stared out them. Frank thought she looked creepy as hell, staring out half asleep as if searching for answers. She wouldn't find any answers there, ofcourse. They were all in Gerards journel. He let Frank read it once a few weeks ago, and some of the thoughts still haunted him.

"Earth to Frankie. You didn't have to come over if you're tired."

"Wanted to see you without doctors peaking their heads in every two minutes. Wheres Mikey?"

"I snapped at him."Gerard admitted.

"I told him to stop following me everywhere. He cried. It sucked."

"He knows you don't mean it."Frank whispered before frowning when he heard thunder. He glanced out the window and waited for the flash of lightening.

"Man. I'm fucked walking home."

"I'll drive you."

"Nah. Its okay. Safer walking in this weather."Frank whispered, not admitting to the fact that the moment Frank was gone, he was scared Gerard would never return. 

"Whatever. Linda still hate me?"

"Yeah."

There wasn't even a point lying. Gerard knew Linda hated him. She found it weird that a 24 year old choose to hang out with an 17 year old. Frank didn't care. 

"Awesome. Disappointing moms since 93."Gerard sang before Frank smiled. 

"Fuck. Its good to have you back."

"Its good to be back, Frankie."Gerard squeezed his neck before pulling away. He watched Gerard get up and move to hug his mother, making her jump and turn to him. He focused on the rain outside, watching it hit the windows before moving down to Gerards room. He ignored the unpacked duffle bag aand crawled into the clean sheets, sighing quietly. He woke up to Gerards stupid alarm clock and a heavy arm around his waist. He shot up straight away, fear bubbling in his stomach before seeing the comforting time of 4.05. He turned off the alarm clock and got up to pull on some joggers, taking one final glance at the sleeping man before crawling out the window so he wouldn't leave a door unlocked. It wasn't raining anymore, and Frank ran home and climbed up the tree into his bedroom before passing out under his covers just at the sun began to rise. 

"Morning Frank. Mikeys outside."

Frank groaned amd pulled on some jeans and boots before heading downstairs, leaving Gerards hoodie on. His mother didn't even notice as he grabbed his bag and headed out. Frank climbed in the front seat, holding on to the handle as Mikey swurved out of the drive way.

"Shit dude. Who gave you youre licence?"

"Mark down in Hoboken."Mikey smirked. Fucker didn't even have a real licence. Frank belted up and counted down the minutes until he pulled into the school parking lot.

"Try not to punch anyone, Iero."Mikey grinned as he got out. Frank waved him off and headed inside, pushing his hood up as he made his way to homeroom. 

Jamia came up to him just before lunch with a nervous expression, and Frank didn't know how to react. What the hell was she nervous about?

"Is it true your friend..tried to kill himself?"

"Where the fuck did you hear that."Frank spat. He didn't mean to, not really. But if someone said that to Mikey, it would be so much worse.

"Just rumours."She scratched her neck. Frank stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and walking the opposite direction. He found Mikey in the car, the smell of weed flowing out into the car park.

"Gimmie."Frank shut the door and took it, inhailing deep before releasing.

"Do you think he's okay?"

"Gerards never been okay."Frank admitted. He first noticed something when he was hanging around with just Mikey. Gerard was 20 and Frank caught sight of marks along his arm. He obsessed about it for months, wondering what the fuck it meant until dread settled in his stomach. 

"I know. We all knew."Mikey admitted.

"We thought he'd be okay."

"I know."Frank whispered and took another drag.

"I don't know how to act around him."

"Just normally dude. Thats what he needs."

Mikey sighed and nodded.

"I'll sneak out. Tell him to wait up. Ma checks my phone."

"Will do."Mikey hummed as Frank got out.

"Want a lift home?"

"Nah thanks. Gonna go grab some new comics. Later."

Mikey waved as Frank headed back inside, he headed to the bathroom and sat down in one of the stalls, listening to the steady ring of the phone.

"Hey."

"Hi, Gee."Frank whispered, relief washing over him. 

"Hi Frankie. I'm okay. I'm in the comic store."

Frank rolled his head against the door and keot his eyes focused on the stain on the roof. 

"Just need you to talk."Frank admitted.

"I made this awesome comic strip and its like.."Frank focused on Gerards voice, feeling calmness wash over him. Jesus. 

"That sounds awesome, Gee."

"I knew you'd dig it. I can't wait to show you. Ma said my therapist thinks its time to move out. Give myself some responsability."

"Thats dumb. I'll buy you a plant."Frank mumbled, hearing Gerards giggles in return. 

"I was thinking about waiting until you turn 18. And maybe we could get a place? Mom would love that. She knows you protect me."

"What about my mom?"Frank chuckled. 

"Shes single right? I can be her toy boy."

"Fuck off."Frank snorted and closed his eyes. He listened to Gerards steady breathing. He heard the bathroom door open and ignored it.

"Knock knock."Gerard hummed, making Frank grin. 

"Whos there?"

"Boo."

"Boo who?"

Gerard snorted and then Frank got it, laughing.

"You're such a fucking dork, Gee."

He heard laughing above his head and looked up. Fucking jocks.

"Is that your boyfriend?"One laughed, face red. 

"I'll be over later Gee."

"Be careful."Gerard whispered before hanging up. Frank pushed himself to his feet and unlocked the door, almost walking into a 6 foot asshole.

"How cute. Little fags calling his boyfriend."

He blocked Franks path as he went to move, laughing in Franks face.

"What a fucking freak."

"Fuck off."Frank grumbled. 

"Think the fag needs to learn a lesson."

Frank fell to the ground with the first hit, raising his arms above his head. He tried to think of anything to distract him from the hits and kicks before the door opened. He caught the sight of boots before the jock was crumbling on top of him.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Frank shoved the guy off and stared at Gerard who had the other guy backed up against the wall, pure venom leaking out of Gerards eyes. 

"You leave Frank alone."

"Why the fuck would I do that?"

"Don't!"Frank grabbed Gerards arm as he went to punch him, holding onto it until Gerard pushed himself away from the wall.

"Touch him and you're dead. Get your shit Frank."

"I've got a history paper to hand in. I can't skip."Frank tried to ignore the jocks in the room.

"You're okay?"

"Swear i'm okay. I'll be over tonight okay?"

"I'll pick you up if it rains. No buts."Gerard whispered, shooting the jocks one last look before walking out. Frank didn't bother to follow, knowing Gerard was probably gone in seconds. He hated schools. Frank grabbed his bag and ran to English before anything could be said.

"Did I just see G smoking two cigarettes at once?"

"What a dork. Probably. Jocks."Frank admitted as Mikey stole a pen. Frank ignored it and focused on his book. By the time he got home after school, there was a list of chores taped to the fridge. Frank felt like screaming, instead choosing to do the 20 tasks so he could relax. Once he was done, he grabbed a shower and headed to bed, setting his alarm for one. Thankfully it wasn't raining, but he made it two blocks before the tell tale sign of Gerards engine made him grin. He seen Gerard with his eyes closed, cigarette hanging from his fingers and sneaked around to the side window, stealing it from his fingers.

"Asshole. Get in."

Frank got into the passanger seat and relaxed, 

"You're allowed your keys?"

"Whatever you guys think i'm gonna do, i'm not."Gerard mumbled as he pulled out. Frank watched him drive before sighing.

"You know i didn't mean that."

"Yeah. I know. Trust has to be reearned and all that bullshit. Want a Mcdonalds?"

"Duh. If you buy it."Frank grinned and put his legs up on the dashboard. Gerard settled his hand on Franks knee before squeezing.

"Youll tell me if those fuckers bother you? I was so close to school, but other days I won't be."

"I can handle a little homophobia."Frank mumbled. Gerard sighed and nodded, taking the cornor a little to sharp. Frank glared as Gerard giggled before pulling into the drive threw. Gerard ordered before parking up, making Frank turn to face him. 

"You doing good?"

"I am. Promise."Gerard whispered and passed Frank his veggie burger. 

"Look at me and say it."Frank mumbled, making Gerard sigh and look over.

"I'm doing okay. I'm getting better, okay?"

"Good."Frank reached over to ruffle his hair before looking out the window. He watched the trees sway as they ate before Gerard passed him a box of cigarettes. 

"You know I love you."Frank whispered, and yeah. He really loved Gerard. He loved Gerards small teeth and his dorky laugh. He loved Gerards strength to carry on. It sort of dawned on him that maybe it wasn't just love, maybe he was in love. He watched Gerard tuck his hair behind his ear, feeling his stomach swoop. Yeah, he was defiently in love. Frank wasn't even surprised. It was just like  _oh_. 

"I know. Me too."Gerard whispered and started up the car. Frank stayed facing him, stretching the belt over his body and rested his head against the seat. He watched Gerard smoke and tap a beat onto the steering wheel and felt his heart clench. How didn't he notice this before? 

 "I don't want to go home. Is that okay? We can go somewhere?"

"Thats okay."Frank whispered. Gerard squeezed his knee again before Frank took his hand, straightening his fingers out against his lap.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."Frank promised, touching Gerards rough finger tips before running his fingers over the palm. Gerard stiffled a giggle and pushed against his fingers before Frank bunched up Gerards hand into a fist and wrapped his own hand around it. Gerard didn't try to pull away until he had to shift gears, then the hand found its way back to Franks. He kept his eyes closed as Gerards sweaty hand squeezed his and yeah. Yeah he was definetly okay. He didn't look up until the car rumbled to a stop before glancing out. They were on a hill over looking the lights of the small town, and Frank grinned. They use to come here to get high, now though Gerard couldn't do drugs or alcohol. Instead they climbed onto the front of Gerards shitty car and lay there, overlooking the quiet town.

"Its weird how everything and nothing changed."Gerard whispered.

"Like i'm still a depressed asshole, but now everyones supporting me."

"You don't need our support. You're the strongest guy I know."Frank whispered. 

"My tharapist told me to start each morning with things i'm thankful for. Your always the top of the list."

Frank tried to hide the tears welling up in his eyes as he fumbled to hold Gerards wrist. He squeezed lightly before looking up at the stars. 

"Looks like a dick."Frank whispered, making Gerard snort.

"Dick on your brain, gayboy."Gerard hummed and pointed over to his left.

"Looks like a dog."Gerard whispered. Frank hummed and found the little eyes and nose before sighing.

"I want a dog."

"I know."Gerard snorted and looked over at Frank. He stared a little to long, and Frank didn't realise he was leaning forward until thunder rattled through the sky. Gerard pushed himself up and off the car before scratching his neck.

"I'll take you home."

"But its early."Frank mumbled as he pushed himself up and got into the car. He could feel the ball of dread settle in his stomach as Gerard stayed silent. 

"I'm not good for you."Gerard packed on Franks street, who unbuckled his belt and rubbed his eyes.

"What?"

"You tried to kiss me. Its dumb-"

"Dumb. Right."Frank clicked his tongur against his teeth and pushed open the door.

"You didn-"

"Goodnight."Frank mumbled and ran home. He didn't let himself cry until he was curled up in his bed, begging sleep to over come him. It didn't. By morning he was exhausted and didn't bother changing as he shoved his stash in his backpack and headed downstairs. Linda grunted at his apperance as Frank tried to flatted his gready hair. His eyes were puffy and red, making him sigh and head out the door and into Gerards car.

"You look like shit."Mikey hummed as he pulled out.

"I know. Skipping."

"G's home alone if you want to go."

"Nah. Its cool. Drop me off at school."

Mikey glanced at him and shrugged. He headed into the woods behind school when they got there, kept walking until his legs ached. He finally settled in a clearing and rolled a joint before taking his time smoking it, enjoying the feeling of drugs running through his veins. He exhaled slowly before relaxing against the tree.

"Hi."

Frank looked up at Gerard and groaned.

"What? Gonna call me dumb again?"

"I wasn't calling you dumb, Frank."Gerard sat infront of him and Frank put out his joint and shoved the bag in his pocket.

"I was saying..i'll fucking destroy you."

"Fuck you. Thats dumb. You're fucking dumb."

Gerard pushed up his hood and nodded, shoving his hands in his hoodie pocket. 

"If you had of kissed me 7 months ago, when I was stable and doing okay, i would have fucking jumped at the chance. Now? I snapped at mom because we were out of fuckin soda, Frank. I'm no good. I'm unstable and hormonal-"

"You always fucking were. Depression didn't flick on like a switch, dickbag. I have fucking depression, does that mean i don't derserve a relationship?"

"Ofcourse not."Gerard sighed.

"Fuck off. Fuck you."Frank pushed himself up and tried to go, yelping as he was grabbed and shoved against a tree. Gerard keot his grip on Franks wrists tights, his eyes full of rage before flashing with something Frank didn't reconisge. He dropped the wrists slowly before cupping Franks jaw and pulling him in, pressing a bone crushing kiss against Franks lips. Frank pushed him off and stared at him 

"You can't fucking mess around with my fucking feelings like that."Frank groaned before glancing at the sound of footprints. Jocks.

"For fuck sake."Frank yanked his bag up and grabbed Gerards wrist, dragging him into an abandoned house. He paused near the window and peaked out before sighing.

"You shouldn't run from them."

"Fuck off."Frank snapped and pushed Gerard.

"You're driving me insane. Who the fuck do you think you are kissing me?"

"Frank."he whispered

"No! You can't do that. You said all this bullshit and-"

They were kissing again, and Frank tried to push him off until Gerard licked into his mouth, pinning him against the wall. He felt himself melt into Gerards grip as he kissed back before Gerard let go of his arms, allowing Frank to bury them in his hair. 

"Fucking fags!"

Frank pulled away, fear bubbling in his chest as he met dickheads eyes. He seen the bottle of vodka in his hand and gripprd onto Gerards wrist. 

"Oh my god its Iero!"

Frank ducked his head against Gerards back when he turned, keeping the grip on Gerards wrist.

"Didn't i fucking warn you yesterday? Or was that one of your goons? All look the fuckin same."

"Gee. Don't."

"Yeah,  _Gee._ Don't."He mocked, Gerard growled before Frank was yanked, he let out a yelp as he fought against the guys hold.

"I wouldn't do that."Gerard whispered, Frank met his eyes which were filled with venom. He was shockingly calm and it gave Frank the creeps.

"Just let them-"

"See the thing is. I don't care about conciquences. Ever heard of Gerard Way?"

"The fucker that tried to burn down the school."

Gerard grinned. 

"The fuckets about to burn down this place too."Frank heard the flick of a lighter before he was pushed forward into Gerard, who wrapped a strong arm around Franks waist.

"Fucking psyco."

"You haven't heard half of it, babycakes."

Frank tried to hold in his snort. Rumours werent knew about Gerard, somehow he always found out a new one once a week. Burning the school down was defiently a new one.

"Lets get out of here. Wouldn't want to catch the gay."

Gerard laughed and moved to block the door. He kept a hand on Franks wrist as he smirked.

"Don't you owe someone an apology?"

Frank tugged at his wrist until he could light a cigarette. 

"Sorry."

"Good boy."Gerard cooed before moving, letting them leave. Frank sat against the wall and rubbed his eyes.

"Burning the school down? Badass."

"Man. Rumours rule."Gerard settled next to him before sighing.

"I'm sorry about what I said."

"Yeah."Frank whispered.

"I just..I don't want you to depend on me. Incase I fuck it up."

"You won't."

Gerard sighed and lit his own cigarette, letting his knees fall against Franks.

"What if we fuck it up?"

"Then we make out and start over."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm not going anywhere. Unless you call me dumb again."

Gerard chuckled and leaned his head against Franks.

"Go to school before they phone your mom."

"I know..i just look like shit."

"You always do."Gerard snorted before kissing Franks temple.

"Ass."

"Come on. I'll walk you back. Its Saturday tomorrow and if we can't hang out because you got grounded, i'll kick your ass."

"Romance isnt dead."Frank chuckled and got up, holding a hand out for Gerard. They walked back to the school gates in silence before Gerard tugged him in for a hug.

"You got your room key back?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'll sneak in at one. Text me if shes awake? I just...gotta get outta that room."

"Kay."Frank kissed his cheek before heading into school in time for English. He sat next to Mikey who frowned.

"You kissed Gerard."

"I..what?"

"Kyles been telling anyone that'll listen. Don't hurt him."

"I won't."Frank whispered and settled down. Jamia was sending him death glares.

"Whats up her ass?"

"She thought you liked her."Mikey snorted and nudged Frank.

"What page are we on?"

"89."Frank mumbled and opened his book, ignoring the stares and whispers. By the time he was walking into his house, Frank was tired. He debated on taking a nap before he seen his moms shoes by the door.

"Fuck."he whispered.

"Frank. You need to clean the garden and cook dinner."

"I have a test on Monday-"

"Now Frank."

He resisted the urge to turn around and leave again before sighing. Weekends meant Gerards. He hung up his bag and shoved on a frozen veggie lasange before going into the garden. The grass need mowed and the fense fixed before his eyes settled on the little kitten.

"Hi baby. Wheres your mama?"Frank went to the tap to fill a empty butter tray with water before giving it to her.

"Thirsty girl."He scratched her neck before sighing. Time for work. By the time he finished, it was 6 o clock. He went inside to plate up dinner and pass his mom a plate before carrying his own upstairs. He checked his phone for anything he could get in trouble for before plugging it into charge and stashing his weed inside a pair of socks. It took an hour intil his bedroom door opened.

"Phone."

Frank passed it over and went back to reading his biology book, ignoring his mother checking his room before getting up to let her strip the bed, leaving the sheets balled up in the cornor.

"Good."

She slammed the door on her way out, and Frank flipped her off. Asshole. He remade the bed and settled on the middle of it to try and absorb some information before heading to shower. He made sure the door was locked before stripping off and climbing in under the cool stream. His dick twitched at the sensation, and he let it harden fully as he swiprd the bar of soap over his body and hair before giving in, wrapping a soapy hand around his length. He watched himself squeeze before stroking slowly, his eyes fluttering shut as he bit his lip. He tried to keep his mind blank like usual, until he tought about Gerard pinning him to the wall and kissing him. It sent sparks up his spine which pooled in his stomach. He started stroking himself faster and tighter, begging for relief before he thought about Gerard on his back, legs spread for Frank. It sent him over the edge, painting his stomach with cum as he tried to hold in his moan. He groaned against the shower wall before cleaning up and getting out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and headed into pull on a top and sweatpants before passing out. He woke up to Gerard kicking off his boots and locking the door. 

"Hi."Frank whispered as Gerard climbed in.

"Hi, Frankie. Go back to sleep."Gerard whispered as he set Franks phone alarm to vibarate. Frank pressed a soft kiss against Gerards lips before letting himself fall back asleep. He woke up to an empty bed and his mother standing frowning.

"How is their dirt on your carpet? You clean this up."

Frank nodded and sat up, pushing his hair from his eyes as she checked over his phone. He felt relief wash over him when she set it down again. Gerard finally remembered to delete the alarm. He spent the morning cleaning his room before heading downstairs.

"All clean. Heading to Mikeys. Back by 10."

Linda grunted and waved her hand. Frank took it as a win and headed out, grabbing his bike from the garage and relaxing as he got on. Freedom! He felt like shouting, but realised how fucking dumb that was. He parked up outside the Ways house and let himself in.

"Damn. You're early. Kiss Lindas ass?"

"Yup. Some dick left muddy foot prints over my carpet."

Gerard snorted and passed Frank his cigarettes, who sat on the table to light one.

"Whatcha working on?"

"Zombie eating your brains."

"Aw. Romantic."Frank grinned and sat on the chair to peer over Gerards shoulder. He watched the lines form before Gerard tensed.

"What?"Frank whispered

"He's in one of his no touching mood. I bumped into him on the stairs and got growled at."Mikey grunted as he grabbed a soda. Frank moved back to his own personal space as Gerard shot him a sad look.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey. Its cool. I'll make out with Mikey."Frank joked, making Gerard frown deeper. Frank stole another cigarette and moved to the coffee pot, grabbing a mug to fill.

"Hi darling."

"Hey Donna."Frank kissed her cheek before moving to sit down again, grabbing a biology book from Mikeys bag and starting to go over chapter 8. He coulf feel Gerard stare as he read before a hand settled on his thigh. 

"You know its not you."

"I know. Don't be so paranoid. I know these moods well."

"Yeah but its different now."Gerard mumbled. Frank shook his head and focused on his book again. He moved down to Gerards room after a while, flicking the xbox on. Gerard came down and hour later and climbed into bed, watching Frank bite his lip in concentraion.

"C'mere Frankie."

Frank glanced at him before pausing his game and climbing under the covers, relaxing as an arm slid around his waist. 

"Better?"

"Yeah. Little."Gerard whispered, tugging him closer until their chests pressed together. Frank nudged his nose against Gerards before kissing him lightly. 

"I don't mind. We all get those moods, okay?"

"Okay."Gerard whispered as Frank closed his eyes. 

"Hey, i'm gonna kiss you, okay?"

"You never asked before."

"I was angry then. Now i'm in bed with someone who could send me to jail."

"Kissing you isn't illegal, Gee."Frank snorted.

"Besides. I'm 18 soon."

"One month."Gerard mumbled before kissing him again, deeper this time. Frank let him in, tasting the cigarettes and coffee as he fisted Gerards hair gently. He let Gerard turn him onto his back and slide a hand up Franks top to his hip. Frank let himself get carried away on the feel of Gerards hand before tugging him over on top of him, spreading his legs to let Gerard in between. He felt all the blood rush down to his cock as they kept kissing before Gerard pushed down, grinding against Franks cock.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck you."Frank panted as he broke the kiss, moving his neck to let Gerard mouth at it. 

"Okay. We passed the legal stage."Gerard mumbled.

"Oh shut the fuck up."Frank snorted and moved his hands to grab Gerards ass, pulling him forward to grind against his boner. He let out a whimper as Gerard kept his hips moving as he mouthed at Franks neck and Frank felt his orgasm ball up in his stomach. He had to bite Gerards shoulder to contain his scream as he came into his boxers, his orgasm making his vision blur and toes curl. Gerard kept rocking his hips until Frank whimpered, he kissed a line up Franks jaw to his lips, pressing a soft kiss against them. 

"God. I love you."

"Me too."Frank whispered, still high on the aftermath. Gerard got of him, leaving him cold as alone as he got up and headed into the bathroom. 

"Oh man! I'm the dick who doesn't care if the other gets off. I care!!"

Gerard laughed in return and shut the door. Frank listened to the shower turn on before pushing himself up, grabbing some tissues to clean himself up and change his boxers. He stayed in his boxers as he climbed back into bed, feeling his muscles relax. He closed his eyes and focused on the sound of the water before Gerards came out, dripping in nothing but a towel. Franks eyes caught the angry lines up his arms before closing them. He didn't open them until the bed creeked as Gerard got in, kissing Franks jaw.

"They don't bother me. They shouldn't bother you."Gerard whispered. Frank turned to face him, threading their fingers together before kissing Gerard softly.

"They don't bother me. I just like to remind myself theyre in the past. Thats all Gee."Frank kissed him again before touching his jaw.

"You didn't have to leave. I could of-"

"No dick touching until your 18."Gerard snorted and rolled onto his back.

"Shockingly I think I can survive with grinding. Hey, you wanna buy me pizza?"

"You know it, Frankie."Gerard chuckled and sat up, tugging the sleeves off his hoodie down over his hands as he fumbled with his medication. Frank ran a soothing hand down Gerards spin as he watched him take them before moving to grab the controllers, chucking one at Gerard as he restarted the game and sat on the floor. 

"Ready."Gerard hummed, settling in. Frank focused on the shitty graphics of Mario Cart as he let his mind wonder. He just came in his boxers, on Gerards bed. Gerard who is freaking 6 years older. He tried to relax, but he probably seemed like such a freaking virgin. Not that he wasn't, He totally was and Gerard knew that, but it still freaked him out.

"You're thinking to loud."

Frank snorted and leaned against the bed, relaxing as Gerards hand tangled in his hair.

"You don't think i'm like a pre-teen with cumming from grinding?"

Gerard laughed and pushed himself over the cornor of the bed to kiss Franks head.

"Don't be silly. I was pretty close to it too, but humping a dude thats pretty out of it is not something I do."Gerard mumbled. Frank tilted his head back to look at him.

"How many people have you been with?"

"4 men, counting you."Gerard whispered, setting down the controller until he could sit next to Frank. 

"Sex?"

"Yeah."Gerard whispered. He didn't break eye contact as Frank chewed on his lip.

"Give or take?"

Gerard snorted and took Franks hand, staring at his finger tips. Frank watched him trace the lines in his palm.

"Both. Mainly bottom."Gerard whispered. Frank let out a small nod before turning back to the game. Frank thought abiut sex every day, ofcourse he did he was 17 years old! But he never thought of taking, it kinda freaked him out at te thought of pain.

"Dude."Gerard whispered, Frànk glances at him before rubbing his face.

"Sorry."

"No, Frankie its okay. Where you not ready?"

"No. I am. Just..this is all new to me okay? Relationships, sex, kissing. I don't fucking know what to do."

"Oh baby. I know. I don't care okay?"

Frank pushed himself up to grab Gerards cigarettes before there was a hand tugging him back onto the bed. Gerards hand smoothed down hus chest.

"Stop thinking so much. It just comes natuaral."Gerards hand ran down is thigh befofe back to his crotch, ghosting a finger over Franks package who thrusted up, trying to get fritcion.

"See? Your body response baby."

The finger ghosted again as frank whined.

"Gee. Gee c'mon."

"Look at you. All hard for me, Frank."

Frank whined and turned them over, kissing Gerard roughly as he sat on his thighs, he moved his hand to press against Gerards cock and melted at Gerards moan.

"But i sai-"

"Stop thinking."Frank echoed before palming him. Gerards eyes fluttered shut and Frank took advantage of that, tugging the pyjama pants down. Gerard was thick and tall, curved to the left and Frank had this sudden urge to bend the fuck over and let Gerard pound him. He whined and wrapped a hand around his cock, trying to stroke him tifhtly. It felt backwards and weird as hell, but Gerard was making pleased little sounds that sent shivers down his spine.

"God. Can you turn around, please please? I'm not gonna.."Frank started, reaxling as Gerard kissed him softly and turn around, keeping his ass in the air. Frank moaned and ran a hand over his cheek before pulling himself free, stroking his cock as his hand ran over the pale skin. 

"Can i..can I slap you?"

"Ugh yes!"Gerard groaned into te pillow and Frank didn't waste any time, bringing his hand down. Gerard moaned and pushed back as Frank ran his fingers over the swollen skin, the red imprint obvious against the pale skin. Frank squeezed himself before knocking Gerards legs apart, running his finger over Gerards hole. He moaned ss Gerard pushed back against him.

"Jesus."

Gerard whined and pushed back again, mumbling a small  _please._

Frank sucked on two fingers, covering them in spit before rubbing one against his hole and pushing in slowly. The muscle contracted around his finger as Gerard sucked in a shakey breath.

"I love you."Frank whispered, voice rough and worn out. Gerard whined in response, pushing back until Franks digit was settled in, he felt way to close as he watched, starting to move his finger befote spitting down Gerards crack, easing his finger in a little easier. 

"To the left, curl your finger-yeah, yeah shit."

Frank rubbed his prostate gently beforr pushing in another finger, slamming them both against it as Gerard moaned.

"So hot, Gee. Opening up for me real good."Frank babbled as Gerard shook against his hand, moaning into the pillow as Frank finger fucked him roughly. He felt the moment Gerard got close and reached under to stroke his cock quick and tight, making the rythem with his fingers.

"Frankie! Shit yes! Gonna cum."Gerard moaned before he pulsated in his hand, clenching around Franks fingers as he came in long hot strips.

"Fuck. Fuck yeah."Frank stroked him until he was finished before removing his fingers.

"Spread your cheeks. Wanna see. Cmon."

Gerard obliged, spreading them widr as Frank stroked himself. He kept his focus on Gerards hole, open and needing to be filled. He felt his orgasm bundle in his stomach before spreading through his fingers and toes. He fell against Gerard as he painting his ass. He whined into Gerards back and let them colapse in a heap of limbs before rolling of Gerard, panting into the pillow.

"I said no dick touching."Gerard snorted. Frank whined and kissed his head.

"You started it. Hungry."

"Cuddle first."Gerard lay his head on Franks chest, who kissed his head and thread his fingers through it. He almost forgot about the pill bottles next to him or the memorys of seeing his bestfriend half dead. He focused on the now, with Gerards head a comforting wait against his chest. He ended up falling asleep and waking up to Mikey opening the door.

"Hey, loser. Did you take my biology book?"

Frank grunted and moved Gerard off him, sitting up.

"Kitchen. Times it?"

"9.30. Did yous sleep all day?"

"Shit yeah. I dont wanna wake him, tell him i had to leave in the morning?"

"Will do. You coming over tomorrow?"Mikey sat down and turn on the xbox as Frank tugged on his jeans.

"If shes not in a mood. Later."

Frank walked home as he checked his phone, looking for anything that could piss of his mom. He relaxed when he got the all clear and headed inside, before freezing. The lights were all off besides the kitchen one, and as soon as he entered he saw something that made him freeze. His bag of weed was sitting on the island, along with a pack of cigarettes and most of his hidden movies. He felt his blood cool as his heart raced, shit. Shit shit he was so fucking dumb. 

"Phone."

Frank turned to his mother and passed it over before she smashed it. Frank stood in awe at the broken pieces of glass. 

"Grounded. Get out of my sight."

"But-"

"Now, Franklin. You're a dissapointment."

"I just..they aren-"

"Don't even try it. Get the fuck up stairs!"Frank jumped as she smashed a glass, face red and fists clenched. He ran upstairs without a word, his room destroyed and his door fucking gone. He groaned and crawled onto the unmade bed, letting himself cry into the sheets.

"Get up! Church in 30 minutes. You're walking."

"Why? Are you-"

"You will sit by yourself at the back and go to confessions. Then you will walk home and clean the garage."

Frank nodded and aatched her leave before getting up. He did as he was told and walked the mile to church and sat at the back, listening to the priest talk. He couldn't believe this had happened, Franks life was going to be torture. He hung back to go to confessions before running to the Ways house, finding Gerard getting into his car. 

"Wheres the fire?"

"Grounded. Found weed and fags and my life is shit. I love you. She broke my phone. I gotta go."Frank panted before he ran home, making it to the house as his mothers car pulled up. He tried to hide his panting breath before going into the garage, staring at the paint cans and his dads abandoned car. He ran his fingers over it and sighed.

"Miss you."Frank whispered. He ignored how dumb talking to a car was, but his dad moved over to Italy a few years ago. Linda got to much for him to deal with. Frank didn't blame him, he felt like leaving too. He ended up covered in grease and dirt by the time he was done, and went straight upstairs to shower. He waited until his mom was asleep before sneaking downstairs to eat and pack his bag for the morning. His mother insisted dropping him to school the next morning and warned him not to skip. 

"What the fucks going on dude?"Mikey whispered in Biology. Frank waved him off and focused on his test, the words seemed to jumble together in his brain as he tried to focus. 

"Whats G doing today?"Frank mumbled at lunch, finally finding his voice. Mikey sighed and shrugged.

"Hes ar therapy right now."

"Tell him I love him and I can't sneak out or in."Frank whispered before heading to the bathrooms. He felt emotionless as he locked himself in a stall. 

Nothing changed the within the next month. His mother refused to talk to him or let him go anywhere and by his birthday he gave up and grabbed a duffle bag, shoving everything he owned in it before heading downstairs. He let the bag drop at his feet with a sigh. Linda glanced at him before cocking an eyebrow.

"Leaving. 18. You can't stop me."

Linda laughed and shook her head.

"Whos gonna take you in, silly boy?"

"Did you know I have a boyfriend? Who youve stopped me seeing for a month? You think I really care if i have to sleep on the fucking street? Kids arent slaves."Frank pulled his duffle bag over his shoulder and watched her face go red in anger.

"No faggot is living in my house. Get the fuck out."

"Planning on it."Frank left his keys on the table and left, slamming the front door. He felt free for the first time ever as he took the mile walk to the Ways. He knocked this time, waiting until Gerard swung open the door.

"Frankie! Happy birthday! I missed you so much."

"Me too."Frank whispered as he hugged him. 

"Did you..whats with the bag?"

"I can't do it anymore. I'm not living there. She said she didnt want a faggot to live in her house so."

Gerards face melted as he cupped Franks jaw in his own, pressing a kiss against his chapped lips.

"Oh baby. I love you."Gerard ran his thumb over Franks jaw before grinning.

"Remember when my therapist said move out? Well..i did. Sorta. I pick up the keys tomorrow."

"Yeah? Go you, Gee. Thats awesome."

"Fuck yeah it is. We got a place."

"We?"

"You think i'm gonna let you live on the street? Youre all mine sweetcheeks."Gerard kissed him again before relaxing into Franks body. 

"C'mon. Don't know about you but my balls are seriously blue."Gerard joked as he tugged Frank downstairs, pinning him against the door for a rough kiss as Franks brain screamed  _home._

It took another month until they were finally moved in, and Frank was so happy. The apartment was close enough to school to allow Frank to finish, and Gerard took care of the money aspect. It felt amazing to curl up in bed each night and actually wake up in eachothers arms, Frank was pretty blown away by the ease of it. 

"Hey asshole, did you eat the last of the ice cream? You can't have dairy you idiot!"Gerard laughed as he threw himself on the couch, settling into Franks lap.

"I did. Sorry."Frank kissed him and grinned, nudging their noses together before closing his eyes. 

"I was thinking...you wanna get a puppy?"

Franks eyes widened as he grinned, ticking his grip on Gerards waist. 

"Fuck. I fucking love you."


End file.
